leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HoukaiEU/Eryn, the Blood Maiden
|date = Never |health = 20 |attack = 90 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 380 (+80) |mana = 250 (+35) |damage= 45 (+3.0) |range = 550 |armor = 12 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.70%) |healthregen = 5 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7 (+0.5) |speed = 335 }} Eryn, the Blood Maiden is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Eryn uses her signature chain sword to damage all enemies in a line causing them to bleed for 4 seconds. The smell of blood puts Eryn into hunger frenzy giving her bonus lifesteal for each bleeding enemy. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Eryn's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage and each basic attack against enemy champion gives her a charge of power blood(maximum of 5). |description2= When Eryn have gathered 5 charges she can taint the power blood, buffing her next basic attack withing 5 seconds. Her next basic attack against enemy champion deals 20% more damage, inflicts grievous wound and slow their movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Eryn deals magic damage to target enemy, rooting them for 1 seconds and for the next 3 seconds that enemy deals 20% less damage with their basic attacks and is revealed to Eryn and her allies. |leveling= |cooldown= 12 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Using her unnatural dexterity Eryn manages to retaliate to every basic attack she suffers, dealing minor physical damage. |description2= After 1 second Eryn and Lamya unleash themselves in a 2.5 second devastating fast-paced blood dance, gaining 30% lifesteal, 20% critical strike chance and 15% damage reduction. During the blood dance Lamya automatically strikes enemy champions in range every 0.5 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 600 }} Theoretical Item Build Comming soon... Lore Comming Soon Quotes ;Upon selection "They will learn to fear us again." ;Attacking "Go Lamya." "Fresh food's the best" "Nourishing time!" ;Movement "Nose leads." "Stalker on the way." "Go, Lamya, go." "With dancing steps." ;Taunt "Go ahead, struggle. I happened to love chili." "You want to shine? Come and kiss me.(laughing maniacaly) ;Joke "For the last time, I don't sparkle!" "For me, everyday is 28th." "They are not only real, they can also enlarge at will... my teeth, you imbecile! "Less chatting, more drinking."drinking wasn't my first choice but I don't want to cross the line ;Near enemy Diana "Moonburn... pfft.... Sunburn is far more scary." ;Near friendly Diana "All right sister, bring up the eclipse!... Too soon?" ;Near enemy Leona "I'll defy every lore and attack you anyway!" ;Near friendly Leona "I have just one rule for you - Keep that eclipse on... FOR E-V-E-R!" ;Near enemy Vlad "Are you sure you are one of us?" "I prefer optimists" ;Near friendly Vlad "Will you stop messing with my meal?" "Stop wasting the food!" Notes I know the quotes suck which apparently is not the only one that does on this page :D Anyway all numbers can and SHOULD be changed... And don't forget to give me a feedback. Category:Custom champions